Slipping into Love
by Kinsutenekochan
Summary: On Christmas Eve, Lucy is walking home when Natsu insists on walking her home. What happens next may change their relationship forever. A giftfic oneshot for the FT SecretSanta on tumblr.


**Hey all! I know I need to be updating my other fics, but life has been really crazy for a LONG while. I hope to get back to updating soon, I promise I will finish all the fics I post! Anyway, this is a special Oneshot I wrote as a Secret Santa Christmas present for Melllllly on tumblr. I figured I should post it here too! Enjoy! (PS: if anyone can name the movie that was my accidental inspiration for this, I will update whichever of my current fics that you pick. Be sure to name both the movie and the fic you want updated!)**

Snow drifted from the dark sky in large flakes, making the bright Christmas lights around her twinkle like stars and Lucy smiled as she breathed on her hands to warm them.

"Lucy, wait up!" She turned to see Natsu running towards her, his scarf waving behind him. She shook her head with a fond sigh and smiled as he slid to a stop next to her.

"You don't have to walk me home, Natsu. I know you wanted to stay at the party longer." He rolled his eyes and grinned that infamous smile.

"Yeah right. What kind of partner would I be if I didn't make sure you got home safe? I can always go back after." She opened her mouth to argue and noticed the fierce light in his eyes. He wasn't going to budge on this one. And she really didn't want to walk home alone, even if it was with her best friend that she was trying so hard not to fall for.

"Fine." He laughed and nudged her forward. They walked an a comfortable silence, broken only once in a while by Natsu pointing at a set of lights with childlike glee. All too soon they reached her street and Lucy tried to ignore the part of her that wistfully wished that their walk could have been much longer.

"Carefull, it looks really slippery right here!" Natsu's voice jolted her out of her daze and she quickly turned her attention to the icy ground in front of them. Carefully they both stepped forward, Natsu gripping her arm as she slid a little.

"Thank y.." She began just as he slipped, and she quickly wrapped an arm around his neck as his clung to her waist, his head pressed against her shoulder as he fought for balance.

"Do not take me with you!" She scolded, giggling helplessly. He grunted in apology, and she tried to ignore how his warmth seeped through her thick coat. Slowly he straightened, his eyes sheepish.

"You got it?" He nodded and she tried to turn away. And her feet flew out from under her, Natsu catching her under her arms at the last second. He was laughing now, trying to help her stand without falling himself. She snorted back her own giggles as she managed to hook one arm over his shoulder as they both tried to straighten.

"T...his..this is bad!" Natsu choked out, still shaking with laughter and she giggled as she slowly pulled her way up his trademark jacket. He leaned against her pull to help, nearly crying with laughter. Finally she made it, looking up with grin to see his face only inches away.

They stared at each other, eyes bright with laughter as the snow fell around them. Caught up in the happy warmth that surrounded her, she leaned closer, drowning in his eyes. His arms tightened around her, his warmth sinking into her bones. Only an inch away she hesitated, a small whisper of sense breaking through the warmth.

Then he leaned down, their lips brushing in a whisper of a kiss. She nearly melted, an involuntary purr in her throat and he chuckled softly. Her feet slipped again, just a little and he pulled back reluctantly.

"Lets...try to get to the wall." He breathed, his voice oddly husky and she nodded, unable to speak around her heart in her throat. He slowly turned and they both tried to step forward.

"Whoa!" They both yelped as fell, Natsu somehow managing to twist so that he cushioned her fall with a grunt.

After a moment of stunned silence, they both burst out laughing. Lucy rested her forehead on his chest and howled with laughter, feeling her partner shake violently with his own chuckles. Every time they almost regained control, one of them would start giggling again and set the other off. They had gathered a dusting of snow and Lucy was almost starting to feel cold despite the dragonslayer shaped heater that she was sprawled on by the time her giggles finally faded away. Lifting her head, she found Natsu smiling at her softly, his eyes still bright.

"Ready?" He asked and she nodded, trying valiantly not to stare at his lips. He shifted her to one side and she felt the heat flare around them and realized that he was melting the ice. After a moment he jumped to his feet, holding out his hand to help her up. She tried to push black the blush in her cheeks and let him pull her up. He grinned wordlessly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulled her the last few feet to her apartment. He waited as she unlocked her door and she waved as she pushed it open, for once not sure what to say to him.

Just as she turned to close the door, he stepped into the doorway, cupped her face in his hands and a gasp slipped out as his lips slid gently over hers. Her hand gripped his jacket desperately as she instinctively kissed him back, the other hand slowly slipping into his hair. After far too short a time, he pulled back and grinned at her.

"Merry Christmas, Lucy." She blinked at him and saw what was hanging in the doorway right over his head. She chuckled and went up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"Thank the stars for mistletoe." She whispered.


End file.
